A vehicle electrical distribution system for a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2010 029 788 A1, said vehicle electrical distribution system comprising a first vehicle electrical distribution system branch and at least one second vehicle electrical distribution system branch. The first vehicle electrical distribution system branch has a first energy store with a first current terminal and a second current terminal. The first vehicle electrical distribution system branch also has a generator and at least one first consumer. The second vehicle electrical distribution system branch has a second energy store with a first current terminal and a second current terminal. Furthermore, the second vehicle electrical distribution system has at least one second consumer, which can be electrically coupled to the first current terminal of the second energy store and/or to the first current terminal of the first energy store. The second vehicle electrical distribution system branch also has an energy flow regulator having a first current terminal and a second current terminal, wherein the second current terminal of the energy flow regulator is electrically coupled to the first current terminal of the second energy store and the first current terminal of the energy flow regulator can be electrically coupled to the first current terminal of the first energy store.